Second Chances
by elvenjade22
Summary: Ending up on a mission with a newly-engaged Luke and Mara Jade is not Han's idea of a good day. Written in dialogue-only format for the WA All/No Dialogue Challenge.


"For the record, I still think that was an excellent escape plan."

"Mara, I love you. I really do. But that was a _terrible_ escape plan."

"Oh really? And how was _I_ supposed to know they were training a new squad of stormtroopers in that bay? Bit trigger-happy when they're fresh, aren't they? Anyway, we're all alive and in one piece. That's a win as far as I'm concerned."

"One piece, huh? And how's your side doing?"

"Okay, _mostly_ in one piece."

" _Right_. Seriously, Mara, I wish you'd let me take a look at it. Maybe it is just a surface burn, but blaster injuries are nothing to mess around with. And you can't tell me it doesn't hurt."

" _Hmm..._ I don't know, Skywalker. How can I be sure this isn't just some clever ploy to get me to take my shirt off?"

"I, uh—well—I wasn't—"

" _If you two lovebirds can stand to tear yourselves apart for a second, I could use a hand up here!_ "

"Sorry Han, I'll be right there! ...You'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"Somehow I'm going to have to cure you of this overprotective streak. It's cute at first, but after a while...just get your tail up there and help him fly this thing. I'm _fine._ "

"Okay, okay. You know where the medkits are—get yourself cleaned up and I'll check the burn later."

" _Luke!_ _C'mon, kid!_ "

"Coming!"

* * *

" _Finally_. If Chewie were here we'd be halfway to Coruscant by now."

"Sorry, I was just making sure Mara—"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to know the mushy details. Grab the controls for a sec, will ya? I need to tweak the connection on the hyperdrive."

"Sure. Listen, Han...I know you've had your doubts about Mara in the past, but...well, it would really mean a lot to me if you'd give her another chance. Get to know her a little better. You might even learn to like her."

" _Ouch!_ Blasted—I _knew_ Chewie didn't put this back together the right way. Lemme just—there, that should hold it. Now, what were you—?"

"Mara."

"Mara. Right. Look, kid, I don't _dis_ like her. I'm just not sure I trust her...yet. Something about her just makes me uncomfortable, and she reminds me an awful lot of...well, _me._ Minus the devastating charm, of course."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, no, not exactly. People like us are great in a tight spot, always up for a challenge, but...you're not talking about a smuggling operation here, Luke. You're talking about _marriage._ Would you really want to marry someone like me? Never mind, don't answer that."

"I let my sister marry you."

"There, see? You have a history of bad decision-making. Better take my advice on this one."

"Han…"

" _Okay_ , but was she or was she not _trying to kill you_ when you first met?"

"That was _years_ ago, and it wasn't entirely her fault—"

"Maybe not, but it's still a big jump from _attempted murder_ to _ma_ —"

" _Ahem_... Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, but I think we've got company."

"...oh, _wonderful_. TIEs?"

"What else?"

"How many?"

"Half a dozen—just enough to make it interesting."

"Yeah, I see 'em now. You two get back there and try to take a few of them out—we've still got three minutes before we can make the jump."

"On it. Hey, Skywalker...betcha I take down more of them than you do."

"You're on."

* * *

 _That's one!_

 _Get out of my head, Skywalker, you're just trying to distract me. Besides, that one was too easy. He flew right into your shot._

 _And you could see that from all the way over there, could you?_

 _I didn't have to see it_ — _that's just the way fights always seem to work out for you._

 _You think so? And why_ — _got another one!_

 _See? And no using your Jedi skills as an advantage, that's cheating._

 _You have those too, you know._

 _Yeah, but_ — _ha! Two in one pass! Now we're even!_

 _Not for long! I_ —

...

 _Luke? What was that noise? Are you okay?_

…

"Luke!"

…

" _Han!_ I think Luke's been hit! How long till you can jump to lightspeed?"

"Thirty seconds! But if the hull's been breached you'll have to—"

"I know! Once I get him out I'll seal it off! Wait to jump until I'm clear!"

"Just make it quick! I can't dodge these guys forever!"

* * *

"Luke? _Oh, kriff_ … I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Just hold on for me, sweetie. Stay with me... Han, I'm clear! Go! And then get back here and help me!"

* * *

"We're on course...how is he?"

"Alive, but still unconscious. There wasn't much damage up there, but he has flash burns on his hands. They must have hit some of the wiring, sent some sort of electrical charge through the controls. I...when I first got to him I couldn't sense him in the Force at all, couldn't even find a pulse. It's strong now, but...I thought I was going to lose him, Han. And I _couldn't_...I just...he's the only good thing that's ever happened to me. I'd give up everything I've ever had, just to keep him safe."

"He's going to be fine, Mara."

"I know. But it just made me realize how much I… Look, Han, I'm not stupid. I know you don't think I'm good enough for him. And maybe I'm not. But I'm sure as chaos going to try to be."

"Well, somehow I don't think you'll have to work too hard to get there. Now, help me get him up on the bed—I don't want him waking up thinking we just left him lying on the floor. Can you run back and get me one of the medkits? They're in the—"

"I know where they are. Be right back."

* * *

"...Han?"

"Hey, kid. Welcome back."

"What happened? Where's Mara?"

"Just grabbing something for me—she'll be back in a second. I'll let her explain."

"Mm...okay."

"You know...you've got a good one there, kid. You should probably do whatever you have to to keep her."

"...thanks Han. I think I will."


End file.
